Why Do You Love Me?
by Slytherin's Silver Dragon
Summary: Raven questions Beast Boy about why he loves her. This is a oneshot forgot to mention that before


**Title**: Why Do You Love Me?

**Summary**: Raven questions Beast Boy regarding his feelings for her and gets a surprising answer

**Pairings**: Raven/Beast Boy! Mentions of Robin/Starfire (I'm not a fan of the pairing)

**Rating**: T for some swearing and naughty suggestions! (Tell me in a review if you think it should be higher)

**Why Do You Love Me?**

Raven sat on the edge of the roof of the Titan's tower watching the world go by as the skies above her waned from cloudy grey blue to a dusky purple with splotches of black here and there. Her eyes were roaming out across the rough sea as thoughts swirled through her mind. Her legs swung in time with every wave she saw crash against the rocks far below her. She watched as the world went by and she thought.

She was alone, a rare blessing nowadays. Whereby once she had been alone at every waking moment in the day, she was now normally accompanied by her shadow, Beast Boy, wherever she roamed, so to have a few moments to herself to untangle the many problems inside her mind was a joyous thing.

Three moths previous, she and the green changeling, playfully dubbed 'grass stain', had expressed feelings of love towards one another, both shocked to find out how the other felt. Since then, the two had been inseparable. They fought together on missions, meditated, trained and even played video games (on rare occasions) with each other and while Raven had enjoyed the constant company, she needed time to herself, to ponder upon something which had been nagging at her mind for a while now.

"Hey Raven." Said a voice from behind her, shattering the silent tranquillity atop the roof which the impending night had brought with it.

"Hello Beast Boy." She said as he sat down beside her and placed a small kiss on her cheek "What brings you up here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with the woman I love." He said, a large grin gracing his lips. Raven smiled slightly and he grasped her hand with his "So, what were you doing up here before I came and interrupted?" he asked innocently.

"Just thinking." Was her curt reply. She didn't feel ready to express the thoughts weighing heavy on her mind with the boy beside her, afraid of what he might say.

"About what?" He persisted, curious as always, regarding the dark girls thoughts.

"It's nothing important." She replied, glancing at him, then glancing away quickly "Just something."

"Well it must be important; you've been up here for an hour, you missed me kicking Cyborg's butt in this new video game he got!" he said excitedly.

"Honestly, it's nothing, just something I've been thinking about for a while." She said, trying to remain calm, his persistence was annoying.

"Come on Rae, tell me, pleeeease!" he said, his eyes widening in mock cuteness "Come on, a problem shared is a problem halved, I think."

Raven sighed and turned to him. She couldn't resist the skinny, green boy when he looked at her like that, she simply melted inside. "Alright fine, I'll tell you." Beast Boy let out a small, triumphant sound and folded his legs up underneath him as he got comfortable, eager to find out what the gothic girl was thinking about.

"Ok see, for a while now, I've been wondering . . . why do you love me?" she asked, her eyes glued to the rocky floor so far below her, watching as first her right, then her left foot swung into view, swinging nervously.

Beast Boy was taken aback by what she said and he sat in silence for a few moments, trying to put into words what he felt for the girl in front of him and why. Finally he whispered "What do you mean?" unable to understand how she couldn't know why he loved her.

"I mean what I said, why do you love me?" she repeated, releasing his fingers and standing up. She began to stride back and forth behind him as she fought with her mind to put things into an order she could repeat to the boy so he would understand her thoughts. Finally, she stopped directly in front of the changeling, who had turned around to face her by now, and looked deep into his eyes "I don't understand it Beast Boy. I'm nothing like your previous girlfriends yet you claim you love me more than them. With each one I could understand why you liked them, they were blonde with bright blue eyes and all were as dumb as a plank, willing to do every single command that came out of your mouth, yet I'm nothing like them."

She sighed and strode toward a small bench on the other side of the roof. She sat and played with the smooth, silky purple petals of a flower in a pot of earth beside her. Beast Boy was quick to follow and soon after, he perched on the edge of the bench beside her. He remained silent, sensing her tirade was not over.

"I'm nothing like them." She repeated dejectedly "I mean, I'm creepy and dark and I'm not as pretty as any of them. I can actually think for myself and I'm very temperamental. In fact, until a few months ago, I was a complete bitch to you! All we did was fight and argue!"

She stood up and looked directly at him "What is it Beast Boy? Why **do **you love me?" she asked, fury building up "I could destroy the world in the blink of an eye, and I probably will some day, or at least my father will. I can't show any emotion, I can't play any games with you because I become too competitive and blow something up. I can't do anything!" she said, her cheeks flushing red. Floating all around her were plant pots and small outdoor ornaments, each encompassed in a black mass, swirling around her. Every now and then a loud crack interrupted her angry tirade

"I won't do everything you tell me to and I don't hang upon your every word! I'm different, Beast Boy. I'm creepy, dark, strange, eerie, anything that isn't normal and I can think for myself! So why do you love me? It's driving me crazy and I'm afraid of the answer but I have to know!" she screamed. The floating objects behind her shattered simultaneously producing a sound so loud it was deafening and making both titans jump in fright. She sat down again beside him, panting heavily eyes brimming with tears.

"Are you finished?" Beast Boy questioned. She nodded and he stood up. He walked round and knelt down in front of her. He grasped both of her hands in his and kissed her deeply. When he finally pulled away, her tears had vanished but her eyes still held the question.

"Raven," he said, staring into her eyes, drowning in the amethyst pools of beauty "I don't know why I love you." He said honestly "All I know is that I do love you. I love you so much it hurts. The thought of being without you kills me inside."

"That's not good enough Beast Boy. What is it about me that you prefer to every other girl that you've ever dated? I'm completely different to them, to Terra." She said, her voice cracking slightly, along with a window in the tower "Please, I need to know."

"You wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you everything." He said, his voice hardening slightly. He stood up and sat back down on the bench "Ever since I became interested in girls, I always imagined myself dating one after another, never staying with the same one for long. To me, girls have always been objects. Images to be desired, conquered then left alone. Each girl that came along was the same, blonde hair, blue eyes, a killer body, big chest the works. And of course, completely stupid bimbos who would do everything I wanted them to, whether it was being my sex slave or simply being someone to show off with to the media."

"Sex slave?" Raven questioned, her eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yes Raven, sex slave." He said, smirking slightly "Anyway, when I met you, I saw a different type of woman completely. One who wasn't idiotic but who had her own mind, her own personality. One with a fiery attitude and an amazing figure. That woman was you. For once, I saw females for who they were, people, not objects there for my beckoning call. For the first time I didn't want a girl just to satisfy me, although I did have one every now and again but not as frequently as before. All I wanted was a deep meaningful relationship . . . with you. I tried everything to get your attention." He smiled wistfully, remembering everything he had done for her "I tried to make you laugh, to break that icy exterior and get to the warm centre I knew existed deep inside. It was tough. We all tried, Cyborg, me even Robin wanted to get a bit of you."

"Robin?" Raven said interestedly, her head whipping up so fast her neck cracked loudly.

"Yeah, our fearless leader was completely gaga over you!" said Beast Boy, smiling as he saw the small smile grace her features quickly "Of course, he finally decided to settle for Starfire, though I told him you liked him but no-one listens to the comic relief guy. I'm glad he didn't listen though, because he'd have you and I wouldn't. Anyway, back to the topic at hand. When Terra came along, I decided to go back to my old ways, starting with her. And let me tell you, she was the most boring lover I've ever had."

"You slept with _her_!" Raven exclaimed in disgust "Aren't you underage?"

"Yeah Raven, I did and I'm only underage in my human form, in any of my other animal forms I should have a mating partner by now. You wanted the truth so you're getting it, all of it. So, I slept with her and every other girl that came along but all I ever wanted was you Raven.

Before you came along I wanted a slave, someone to make me human. With you, all I wanted was and still is **you.** I want you for who you are. And I love you for who you are. Without you Raven, I'm nothing; you're the best thing in the world. How dare you ask me why I love you? Isn't it obvious? I love you because you're you! You don't put on an act; you don't try to be someone you're not. You don't give a shit! You just want to be you! And it makes you so damn attractive! If you did everything I asked you to do, or you showed emotions or you did all the stuff you say you can't do, then you wouldn't be you."

"But-" Raven began

"But nothing!" he said angrily "Raven, if you were like every other girl I'd get bored and leave you. But you've got so many dimensions! You're like a puzzle that needs careful consideration and thought! You keep me interested Raven! Every bit of you is a mystery that I wanna solve no matter how long it takes! I don't want some boring no-good whore, I want my dark queen, my beautiful goddess, I want you Raven! I need you! I love you!" Tears stung the corners of his eyes, and he hoped she now understood why he loved her.

The silence between them was heavy and pregnant. The two titans' minds were filled with what had just been said, both taken aback by the green changeling's outburst. Finally, Raven turned to him and smiled. "Beast Boy," she whispered "I love you!" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She pulled back and looked deep into his eyes "Don't ever leave me!" she said.

"I won't, don't worry." He whispered back, stroking her cheek gently.

They sat there for a while, taking in their surroundings. During their discussion, night had fallen and the air had grown cold and heavy. Raven shivered with cold and pulled her cloak tightly around herself, aware of how little clothing she wore. Beast Boy watched the girl beside him as she shivered involuntarily. He smiled a devilish grin, stood up and picked her up swiftly, cradling her in his arms. She let out a little shriek and clung to him tightly. Upon realising what happened she giggled and planted a hot, passionate kiss on his lips.

"Come on baby," she said seductively, throwing caution to the wind "Lets go see what we can do to keep warm on as cold a night as this." He smirked and raised an eyebrow before sprinting toward the door and downstairs into his room.

As they exited the roof, the first few snowflakes began to fall.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**: Ok well, I got this idea whilst listening to '_Why Do You Love Me?_' by Garbage (hence the name) and I thought it was a good enough idea to post. It's my first Teen Titans fanfic so I'm sorry if the characters are too OOC but it was kind hard to write then out. I mean, I had the characters held in my mind but every time I wrote one of their lines, it seemed way too OOC, no matter how I put it so in the end I just stuck with the best lines. So er, review and tell me what you think, flames are ok, won't offend me or anything but maybe a nice point among all the flaming would be nice if you do flame . . . please?

**Disclaimer** (_should this be at the top or is it ok here?)_: I don't own Teen Titans; it would be cool if I did though, I'd probably have a ton of money!


End file.
